The Rouge
by ericandheath
Summary: A rouge alone all her Family died her heart filled with sadness, She never wanted to join a clan until her family's death and broken heart somehow forced her to. Will she Join a clan or be upset forever find out here. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I padded alone in the forest shivering, the wind Blew my pelt ruffling it till I hissed in anger. I wish I could just yell at the wind, Sadly I can't since the wind is a thing and it doesn't talk back. I kept Padding till I got to a Clearing, Moss nests were scattered around in the middle of empty clearing, The dens were very old and Some of The Stone on the dens looked like it was about to fall. It looked like it was A banded, I caught a whiff off a Scent and my ears perked in hope to see another cat cause I have traveled a long time to find a clearing like this But a rabbit Hopped out of a Den It's Eyes looking around in fear. My ears flattened and my stomach grumbled in hunger, for I haven't eaten for moons. I Crouched low to the ground Leaves Rustling Beneath me. The rabbit Saw me and Quickly Ran from me, but I swiftly ran after it Pouncing at the right time and Killing it with a quick blow to it's neck. I purred happily as I picked up my catch And Padded to one of the Stone dens Setting the rabbit down gently. My Blue eyes Scanned the Den, I saw nothing sadly but Something catched my eyes. A Small Moss Nest lay Near where I stood. I, Happy to find a place to sleep In for the night, Plopped into the Nest, Curled up and Closed my eyes, Drifting into Sleep slowly.


	2. Joining the clan

"Is she asleep?" "I don't know." "What is she doing here anyway?" "Shh… you'll wake her up." "She must be died." Voices Echoed where I was sleeping at. I opened my eyes blinking, letting my eyes adjust To the light of the sun shining into the stone den. Cats Surrounded the nest I lay in, I quickly sat up as I saw the cats. "Don't Hurt me…" I winced, squinting my eyes to see if the cats were really real. "Shush, we won't hurt you." A young She-cat Stepped forward. "Now tell me why are you here." I Got out of the nest Slowly shaking the dirt off my pelt from traveling here. "Well… my Family and…" I trailed off sighing. "Humph.. I don't like this cat Willowstar." A Tom murmured glaring at me with a cold gaze. I narrowed my eyes at him. I Don't like this cat one bit he reminded me of my father, strong yet evil. "Yes, I agree with Barkclaw." Another cat said. "Shush both of you." Willowstar meowed flicked her tail for silence so no other cats says mean stuff about me. Barkclaw cast me a mean look then turned away. "What's Your name." Willowstar said. I sighed. "My name is Night." I replied. "Hmm, Night would you like to join the clan?" She Said. My eyes widened in surprise. I do not like clans the reason I don't like them is because they killed one of my friends, Storm he was padding around And he got Ambushed by a Patrol of warriors claiming He was on their "Territory" And One of the warriors Did not like how he would not leave because he was hiding his friend's kittens and wanted to protect them so he did not leave, And He Attacked him Hurting him bad Storm, defending himself Attacked the warrior and Hurt him making the rest of the warriors anger and soon all the warriors were attacking him And they killed him, I got the news From one of my other friend Sun, Sun Watched the fight from where she Hid in the bushes That's why I Hate clans. "I-I'll join." I Meowed. She smiled. "Come." And she padded away with all her warriors following. I struggled to keep up and finally I catched up to them.


	3. The Tour and the attack

"This is the warrior's den." Willowstar meowed flicking her tail to a den with moss nests scattered around the den. Barkclaw Watched me still, with a cold harsh gaze. Willowstar still didn't see the way Barkclaw stared at me as she padding to the Nursey. "This is the Nursey The queens who have kits stay here until they are done having kits." She Said. I nodded. Clan cats have very interesting things Like a "Queen" A "Kit" A "Leader" And "Warrior" They also have very funny names, I do like my name though and I'll hopefully get to keep it in the future. "Coming, Mutt?" Bark claws' Mean comment made me snap out of my thoughts. "Oh right coming!" I Said and ran after Willowstar. The cats were all looking at a old cave. "This is the Elders den." She said then contuined padding. "This is the med den where cats go to heal clan-mates who are hurt and need healing herbs." Willowstar said then padded to a thick den. "This is the appretinces den." She Said. Willowstar then padded to a Strong, Sturdy, and Large den that I had stayed in the first night I found this place. "Well now that I gave you a tour, Barkclaw Watch him please. "Yes, Leader." He meowed then Turned to face me smirking. My eyes widened as I knew what was about to happen. Barkclaw unsheathed his claws and Leaped onto me Aiming for my throat.


	4. Died?

"You deserve to die, Mutt!" Barkclaw hissed Sinking his teeth into my throat. I let out an agonizing screech. "HELP!" I yowled as Blood Dropped onto the ground. He sank his teeth deeper into my throat starting to tear at my throat. Night Tried to escape his grip but his grip was too Rough and Tight to get out of. Finally he Ripped open my throat. My eyes' widened in shock. Blood stained my pelt. "Y-You monster…" I croaked Blood Coming out from my mouth until I was gurgling blood. Barkclaw smirked. "Good, Now tomorrow once Willowstar thinks your gone I will lie to her Just like Tigerclaw, Kittypet." My eyes widened in surprise as I struggled to get up and fight back, just like my mother has always told me to do when I was hurt, well fight it off and Fight back. rough, hard, and Solid claws forced me back down. "Don't even think about getting up mouse-brain!" He Snarled. Night Winced Falling back down. Barkclaw Smirked again. "Ah, Weak and unable to fight a perfect time to kill you." He Slid out his claws. "Say goodbye Runt!" Barkclaw Bared his teeth at me then lunged at me Raking his claws roughly across my face. He then Aimed for my chest ripping it open with a powerful blow. I fell to ground Closing my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I forced my self to my paws inky blackness formed making it look like fog. "Who's here!" Night called. nothing replied. fear grew as Night looked around. "Please, Who's here!" She called again. Still nothing. Suddenly a loud yowl was heard. It echoed loudly around the thick misty now fog. I glanced around shaking. A loud voice was heard . "Night will defeat Bark causing Dawn to fall and blood will spill and the Wind will blow knocking everything in it's path with the help of Path." the voice faded quickly. Night started to Yowl out as Blood started to creep under her paws and everything turned to darkness. "Do you need some help?" a cats' voice said. Night opened her eyes. Dawnflight stood in front of her nudging her with her muzzle. "You zoned out, I need to take you to the medicine den you have a severe wound." I blinked a couple times adjusting my eyes to what's going on around me. Dawnflight picked me up by the scruff heaved me up then carried me into the medicine den. _what's going on? _ I thought I felt really dizzy and sick. In the den Whisperleaf was sorting herbs, She quickly finshed sorting the herbs she was sorting and put them in the right place then padded over to us. "What happened?" She meowed. Whisperleaf started treating me wrapping cobwebs around my wounds and spitting mariagold on it too. "Shush, and go to sleep…" She whispered in my ear as I closed my eyes and darkness overcame me.


End file.
